


Roses and Condolences

by Toxic_Ships



Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Ships/pseuds/Toxic_Ships
Summary: It's been two years. Two years since that night on the patio. Two years since he fell limply to the floor. Two years since the love of my life died. Two years since the winter air killed him and took a piece of me with it.





	Roses and Condolences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sincerely sorry that I'm an angsty bitch. This is for you shippers who need some sadness.

 

  It's been two years. Two years since that night on the patio. Two years since he fell limply to the floor. Two years since the love of my life died. Two years since the winter air killed him and took a piece of me with it. 

  I told Draco to wait, to wait for me. I told him I'd be home soon, I told him that I'd be home in a few hours, that I'd be back before he knew I was gone. I told him to stay inside, it was far too cold to be outside. I told him that there was hot chocolate, I told him to make a cup and stay inside, I told him that the door to the back patio's lock was broken, so we couldn't go outside or we'd be stuck. He was never one to listen.

  I didn't hear my phone ring as I drove home from the building I was working at, we moved to the muggle world to make things easier, we'd lived there two years before the incident. When I got home the house was empty, the glass patio door was covered in spilled tea. The door was locked from the inside, a pale body with a blue tint to it's skin sat on the ground outside, the blue fingers of the body fallen limply around a phone.

  "No...no!" I yelled, jiggling the doorknob desperately, unlocking it and running out the door at an inhumane pace, I wrapped my arms around Draco's body and I ran him inside, my pulse racing, his body was cold, yet so still. I ran to the car, loading him in. Ignoring the speed limit as I drove to the hospital, my breath cold and sharp. The lights blurred, the car horns seemed distant and silent.

  I parked in front of the hospital, I didn't need a parking lot. I ran him inside, running to the lady at the front.

  "Help. Help, he's freezing, he's cold, hurry, HURRY!" I screamed, my hands tightening around his body as the tears slipped down my cheeks, falling down my neck, down my chest. I could't process what was happening as they took Draco from me, leading him to another room. Somebody led me with them, why wasn't I holding Draco? Who had Draco?

  I was dizzy, I was confused, I felt myself sitting, but I didn't feel my body moving. Was I the one controlling my movements? Where was Draco? Was he okay?

  A woman walked up to me, "Mr. Malfoy is dead." She said plainly, my stomach ached, I threw up on the floor, before running, I ran straight into the room the doctors put him in, my head felt like it was being split in half, I sobbed loudly, running over to where Draco lay on a table. My knees gave out, I lay on my knees in front of his dead body, sobbing into his chest. His skin was tinted blue, it seemed to be frozen to the touch. I was screaming. Just screaming.

  "Help him!"

  "He can't be dead!"

  "No!"

  "No! No! NO!"

  He was gone, I told him to wait, wait wait wait wait wait! My tears fell onto his white shirt, making small imprints to show where they were. They were here, I was here. I'm here Draco.

  "Come back. Draco please, Draco please come back. I love you, come back. Please come back, I need you, come back, I need you to come back. Come back now, come back! Please, you aren't dead Draco, this isn't funny. You can't die, it's not funny, this prank is over. It's over." I yelled, blinded by the tears in my eyes, blinded by the loss of the only person that I had left, he was all I had left.

 

   I stood at Draco's grave, two years since I lost my love and myself.


End file.
